


The Message

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: Christmas card writing with Daniel & Nico, it's not exactly conventional...





	The Message

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "making christmas cards" - I had to change it slightly as I can see them being the type who'd order some online and just do the writing inside! Still hope you guys like it!

“Nico, babe, where did we put the cards?” was what Nico was awoken by, a yell from downstairs as Daniel tried to locate the Christmas cards they’d be sending out to family and friends.

“Kitchen table, love!” was the yell back, Nico not wanting to leave the plush mattress in their bedroom, instead wishing he could stay wrapped in the sheets all day. But he knew he’d have to go downstairs if Dan was wanting to write the Christmas cards, as they did have their couple’s cards to do after all.

He slung the sheets off his body a few minutes later, the sweet smell of coffee greeting him as he entered the kitchen. The sight before him was glorious to say the least. Daniel was leant against the kitchen counter, dark grey sweatpants slung low on his hips, a contrast to his sun kissed skin. His t shirt was discarded on the floor, leaving his abdomen on full display, causing Nico's cheeks to start heating up slightly.

“Oh, my coffee providing angel!” He smiled at the Australian, realising there was a coffee mug on the counter, made especially for him. Nico walked forward to take the mug, the heat off the mug spreading warmth through his body. 

“I'm always your angel, Nico.” Dan simply teased back, moving closer to the German so their shoulders were touching. Here they spent a few silent moments, enjoying the sweet taste of coffee whilst in the company of their lover.

They eventually moved over to the table top, unwrapping the custom print cards they'd ordered. On the front was a photo of them in black and white, from their first Christmas together. They were cuddled up by the fireplace together, smiling widely at the camera. There was a slight sparkle in Daniel's eyes, Nico looking at him with an obvious expression of love, and this photo was the obvious choice for the cards. 

“They're absolutely beautiful!” Daniel sighed, running his hand over the front of the card, glossy card shimmering in the light.

“They really are. Turned out perfect!” Nico replied, running his hand over the card until it rested over Daniel's. Eventually though, he removed their hands off the cards, moving over to grab the list of people to send Christmas cards to.

First up was the card for Dan's parents, which they'd give out on Christmas day when they were coming to stay. The message inside was simple, just wishing them a merry Christmas like most cards did, a short signature from Nico, and a slightly longer message from Daniel. The same was done for Nico's parents, who'd also stay over Christmas, however the longer message was added by Nico this time, German lettering covering the bottom of the page.

The next ones were done for the F1 circle, congratulatory messages scrawled inside alongside well wishes for the festive time. They addressed most of them to their respective countries, most being sent to Monaco, however for Max and Pierre, the cards would be handed out in person, as they'd be visiting Daniel and Nico when helping with the rest of their decorations.

The final batch of cards were ones for other friends, school friends and those they'd met along the way to F1. The messages were longer for these ones and the contact was a lot less, some black ink smudging across the glossy surface of the card as Dan's hand accidentally brushed over the writing.

Eventually though, all the writing was done, both men letting out a sigh as the last card was addressed and stamped to one of Nico's school friends. One more card laid on the pile though, despite all names being checked off the list.

“I thought we ordered the perfect number?” Nico questioned Dan when noticing this, looking at the Australian with a questioning look. Daniel simply blushed back before turning away slightly, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I… erm… I've been thinking about something.” he confessed, reaching for the German's hands again as he turned to look back at Nico, seeing worry in the light blue of his eyes.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Nico eased, putting one hand under Dan's chin, tilting his face up slightly so he caught Daniel's gaze.

“I… well, I've been thinking about us. I'm just tired of hiding it, you know. It's been almost five years, and I don't think I can take it anymore. I know you won't agree, but I want to just tell everyone you're mine.” Dan managed to stutter out, his eyes not daring to meet the German's once he'd finished speaking.

“I get you. Are you really sure about this? We can't take it back, once it's been put out to the public. Are you sure it's what you want?” 

At this, Dan just slowly nodded, a smile playing on his lips as he took Nico into a tight embrace, a couple of tears threatening to fall.

“I'm sure. That's why I ordered the extra card. I wanted to announce it that way, put the front photo & inside text on social media. I hope you're okay with that?” 

As soon as Dan finished speaking, Nico held him even tighter than before, keeping his lover close to him. He knew he'd eventually have to tell people about his relationship, the only thing stopping him was not knowing Dan's stance on things. But now, knowing this was what Dan wanted, he couldn't deny his lover anymore, liberation for the both of them.

“For you, my dear, I'd do anything” Nico almost whispered, a few stray tears falling from his cheeks as reality finally hit him.

Writing the card was the hardest part, not knowing exactly what to write. Eventually, a simple message was decided upon, to explain the fact they were in a happy relationship, but to also wish the fans a merry Christmas. It was signed off from both Daniel and Nico, nervous smiles adorning their faces as only one step remained, to post the image online.

As Dan pressed upload on his Instagram, he knew this was the final step. He watched on nervously as his profile updated, post visible. He could see the likes and comments coming in, hoping they were all supportive, and his friends had already started texting him messages of support. 

He took one glance towards Nico, who was seated next to him, and the expression he wore told him all he needed to know. The blue in his eyes looked so vibrant, almost an expression of pride, and to Daniel, he couldn't have looked better. He looked so happy, so liberated, and for the first time, he could say to everyone that Nico was his, and that was all he'd ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, make sure to leave kudos & comment, it would mean a lot if you did!  
> 


End file.
